remember11fandomcom-20200214-history
Scene Guide:Kokoro Chapter/Day 1
In the Bosom of Motherhood Kokoro awakens in SPHIA in pain. Utsumi seems familiar with Satoru's body, asking why he doesn't remember her or the facility. Kokoro remembers the plane crash and asks about Kusuda Yuni. Utsumi is angered by the mention of the name "Kokoro" and the plane crash that took away her husband's life one year earlier. Utsumi slaps Kokoro and asks her if it's fun pretending to be someone who is dead. Utsumi tells Kokoro not to interfere with "her plan" (to take revenge on Inubushi). Unlock the shortcut to Kokoro Chapter: Day 1 (Start) * set reg1st Day - Midday Unlocked" to 0001 * set regUnlocked Criteria 0" to 0001 Utsumi nurses Satoru's body back to health with motherly affection. The Closed-Off Structure Kokoro explores SPHIA. Nobody is in the living room and it's snowwing outside. She sees a computer monitor and keyboard near the divider between the living area and kitchen floor, but no computer tower. Kokoro has 3 choices: * Investigate the doors * Try leaving through the main entrance * Go down the stairs If she investigates the doors, Kokoro goes to Yuni's room (top-right room in her diagram). She takes a peek inside but sees nobody since Yuni is hiding behind the bed. Kokoro can choose to go outside or go down the stairs. If Kokoro goes through the main entrance, she comments that the entrance is an automatic door made of thick metal. She panics from the extreme cold and runs back inside. She will immediately go down the stairs afterwards. When she goes downstairs, the scene progresses to Ethereal "Girl". * Set regwent to Yuni's room" to 1 if "Investigate the doors" is chosen * Set regwent outside once" to 1 if "Try leaving through the main entrance" is selected The structure in question is SPHIA. It is closed off in two ways: The circular walls outside prevent the residents from leaving, but the walls of the building prevent the cold from coming in. Ethereal "Girl" Kokoro goes downstairs and hears a low, mechanical groan. The basement is roughly as large as the upper floor with no hiding spaces. She hears a rat and can say if she's afraid of them or not. Either way, she goes upstairs. On the ground floor, she sees "Inubushi" sitting at the table. Kokoro is surprised and nearly screams as she faces a killer. Hotori smiles which calms Kokoro down a bit. Kokoro asks her if she's Inubushi, but the girl is confused. Kokoro can either confront her or ask indirectly. In either case, the choice has no long-term effect. Hotori gets up and backs Kokoro into a wall. Before Kokoro can scream, Hotori covers her mouth while on the verge of tears. Hotori is unable to speak due to aphasia‏‎ caused by shock from the plane crash. Hotori goes to Yuni's room and beckons Kokoro over. On a paper, she tells Kokoro there are many things things she'd like to say, but directs Kokoro's attention to Yuni. * If regwent outside once" was set earlier, Kokoro says it's obvious the basement is underground. Otherwise, she says she's starting to grasp the situation little by little. * If regwent to Yuni's room" was set earlier, Kokoro remarks that Hotori went to the room she visited earlier. Otherwise, Kokoro says it's the room to the right of the main entrance (which is still Yuni's room). * Set regcan't handle rats" to 1 if Kokoro selects "I can't handle them", otherwise set to 0. Refers to the real Inubushi Keiko as well as Fuyukawa Kokoro. Both are like volatile spirits, jumping from one body to the next due to the space-time transfers. Obstacles in Youth Kokoro is relieved that Yuni is alive and well, but he does not "remember" her. He says he's looking for Kokoro. Kokoro can either affirm her existence or say nothing, but the choice has no long-term effects. Kokoro looks in a mirror and discovers she is in a man's body. Kokoro throws the mirror into the wall and falls to her knees. Anxiety overtakes her and she loses consciousness. None This title is similar to Personality Development in Youth, an earlier scene. "Youth" refers to Yuni. Unlike the weak and scared Yuni that arrives in SPHIA, this Yuni knows everything that will happen and has gone through a year of growth. O Great Sephirot, Our Master Kokoro loses sense of time, wrapped in the warmth of Utsumi's womb. All her anxiety disappears as she feels like she is the only, absolute, all-powerful existence. If Satoru's Epilogue was already seen, the sound of heartbeats plays in the background. * If regPlay Discrimination" is set, play heartbeat sounds in a loop. : See also: Sephirot on Wikipedia The Sephirot are attributes from Jewish Kabbalah. According to the TIPS, the tree of Sephirot represents the universe as well as the human body. The word "Master" refers to God, or a zero-dimensional being . Since a fetus has no concept of boundaries, either in space or time, it is a being that can be considered "zero-dimensional" and hence close to "God". In this scene, the fetus feels like it is the only existence, absolute and all-powerful. Liberation of Self Kokoro awakens with her her hand pressed against a window. In it, she sees her the reflection of her own body and a snowstorm. Kokoro is surprised to find others with her. Mayuzumi hides under blankets and ignores Kokoro is she attempts to speak to her. Yomogi is unsure of their location. If Kokoro asks for his name, he wonders if she forgot it that quickly. He asks if Kokoro is feeling well since she was behaving erratically earlier (when Satoru was in control of her body). According to Yomogi, "All of a sudden, you started spouting nonsense, acting violently, screaming, and pausing for a long time while speaking... And now you're all gentle and everything..." He mentions the plane crash and Kokoro says she remembers it. Yomogi serves chamomile tea to tranquilize Kokoro. Yuni was inside the storeroom the entire time, and Kokoro rushes over to him. Unlock the shortcut to Kokoro Chapter: Day 1 (Middle) *Set reg2nd Day Unlocked" to 0001 *Set regUnlocked Criteria 0" to 0002 *If regworried - Bio local" is set to 1 (Satoru said he doesn't remember the events leading up to the plane crash), it adds some line of dialogue from Yomogi where he says "You do remember? Really? But earlier, you... Well, I guess it doesn't matter." The tension of being in a foreign environment and body is lifted off her shoulder as she returns to her own body. In the previous scene, Kokoro was inside the body of a fetus and this scene represents her being "born", liberated from the womb. Finally, Self is a being that resembles a fetus, and it too was freed from the womb as it followed Kokoro's personality. Personality Development in Youth Yuni is initially unreactive believing Satoru is still in control, but he lightens up once he realizes Kokoro is back in her body. For Yuni who came from 2012, the reunion came after a year. He puts away his glasses so they don't break and jumps into Kokoro's arms saying "I missed you so much" and "Thank you for saving me". Kokoro is bothered by something, either "I wanted to know why Yuni was here" or "What Yuni had said bothered me" (in reference to "I miss you"). She brushes the thought away and continues hugging. * Set regbothered by the words "I missed you"" to 1 if the corresponding choice is selected. This title is similar to Obstacles Development in Youth, which is a later scene. "Youth" refers to Yuni. Since Yuni has just survived the crash, he is on edge. The fact that Satoru's body refers to itself as "Kokoro" adds to his confusion. The Animus Within the Anima Kokoro mentions she is left-handed. She believes it's a "miracle" they survived the plane crash without much injury. Mayuzumi continues to ignore Kokoro if she attempts to speak with her, but the others confirm that nobody else survived the crash. Yomogi calls Kokoro "Yukidoh" which frustrates her. She clarifies her name and Mayuzumi confronts Kokoro about it. She asks Kokoro what she's plotting by using the name "Yukidoh Satoru". Mayuzumi gets angry when her name is used without honorifics and dislikes when people call her the wrong name. She mentions a mail sent to "Tonbi"/"black kite" (鳶) whose kanji looks similar to "Mayuzumi" (黛). A black kite (also known as Milvus Migrans) is a bird of prey which spawns Yuni's nickname "Tobilin". None In Jungian analytical psychology, the animus is the inner masculine personality while the anima is the inner feminine personality. The title refers to the consciousness of Kokoro within Satoru's body. It also refers to the "Satoru within Kokoro". The Inescapable Reality Yomogi explains that Flight Hal18 was flying to Wakkanai in Northern Japan with 31 passengers but it crashed at 4:08PM. Yomogi is the first to regain consciousness and look for survivors. Mayuzumi and Kokoro were found in ruined plane hull. Kokoro was unconscious but Mayuzumi started walking into the snowstorm deliriously. Yomogi follows her and finds many burnt and twisted bodies. He grabs as many winter clothes he can find in the luggage and dressed the women in them. In order to survive, he tried to close off the airframe by stuffing the gaps with luggage. However, Mayuzumi disappeared again and he chased her trail for 10 minutes. He finds her lying in the snow and carries her on his back, but he too collapses. He imagines the voice of Junichi calling him, but sees Yuni instead. Yuni guided them to the cabin which they reached at 7:16PM. They went back for Kokoro guided by a compass. Kokoro is suspicious of Yuni, but also grateful. She moves his sleeping body to the lower bunk and hugs Yomogi as an outlet for her gratitude. None The crash is a scene from a nightmare, the events at SPHIA seem like a dream, but all of it is reality. Confined to their respective areas, they cannot escape the events happening to them. Falling into Autism Kokoro finds the voice recorder in her pocket with 2 recorded messages. The first is her "I'm a seagull" monologue from the prologue. She doesn't play the second. Yomogi pulls out a broken GPS from his pocket so he can't figure out where they are. Yuni shows them the sign outside that says "Mount Akakura Emergency Shelter Cabin". Yomogi says to wait for help as they have firewood and about 4 days of rations. Kokoro can taste the hard tack, which is dry and tasteless. When they open the door to melt snow into water, a gust blows the newspaper out of a box. The paper is from Monday July 4th, 2011. It says 3 decomposed corpses are found on Mount Akakura/ Due to the extensive decomposition, their identity is unclear but they are likely Yomogi Seiji, Mayuzumi Lin and Kokoro Fuyukawa who were the missing passengers from the HAL crash. Their bodies were found 1km east of the cabin, killed by an avalanche on January 17, 2011 at 6:53AM. The sole survivor of the crash is Kusuda Yuni. Kokoro denies the message of the newspaper, gripping the paper tightly. * set regtasted the hard tack on 1st day" if Kokoro tries the tack. The original title is "自閉的状況に陥る瞬間", meaning "The Moment of Falling Into an Autism-like State". While 自閉 does mean autism, it can also refer to social isolation or social withdrawal. The newspaper is a death sentence, isolating them from society forever. Heart, Body and Tranquilizers Kokoro drops the cup Satoru was holding, causing it to break at her feet. Utsumi asks if Satoru is in pain, saying the tranquilizer should be in effect. Yuni and Hotori gather. Kokoro confirms from her reflection that she's in Satoru's body and shakes Yuni, asking him where they are. Utumi says they're in SPHIA and "That's all I need to say, right?". Kokoro runs to the bathroom, finding it difficult to run and her sensations are strange, likely from the tranquilizer or the fall from the clock tower. She pulls down her pants and confirms that her genitalia have changed. She screams and faints in the bathroom. None There are no tranquilizers in this scene, so it likely refers to the ones Utsumi injected Alpha with earlier in the day. Kokoro means "Heart", so the title likely means "Kokoro in a new Body under the effect of Tranquilizers". Collective Symptoms Kokoro awakens on her bed with a bump on her head. Beside her is Hotori who startles Kokoro. Kokoro in turn startles Hotori, knocking her off her chair. Hotori fills a cup of water for Kokoro and writes on the notepad that her name is Suzukage Hotori. Kokoro believes Hotori may be one of Inubushi's multiple personalities. Utsumi enters the room and reveals she put Kokoro on the bed after fainting. When Kokoro asks for Utsumi's name, Utsumi introduces herself and asks for Kokoro's name. She tells Kokoro that she has Dissociative Identity Disorder. Kokoro begins to doubt her existence as Kokoro, wondering if that was a personality born within Satoru's body. She takes some time alone, but Hotori follows her. Kokoro goes over the facility again. If she didn't go outside earlier, she has the option to go into the snowstorm outside. As she explores Utsumi's room, she wonders where the hospital staff are. Finally, she goes to Hotori's room. Hotori sees her reflection in the bathroom mirror and realized she's not in her own body. Unable to express herself through words due to her aphasia‏‎, she starts pulling at her hair as her whole body shakes. She lets out a scream and Kokoro puts her in a choke hold, afraid that the murderous personality resurfaced. Hotori loses consciousness. Utsumi enters after hearing the screams and helps Kokoro carry Hotori to her bed. Utsumi offers to watch over Hotori and gives Kokoro pills to help her sleep. As Kokoro leaves the room, Hotori stirs, likely regaining consciousness. Kokoro can choose to take the pills or not. She feels cold and decides to take a bath since she got soaked in water earlier when restraining Hotori. As Kokoro fills the tub with hot water, she's attacked by drowsiness. She hears sounds in the room and calls out, but nobody responds. She hears the sounds again and searches for the source of the sound, but finds nobody in the room, even in the closet (it's likely the sounds came from a rat). She looks in the living area and kitchen, but finds nobody there. She returns to the bath and plays with the water for a bit before the lights in the bathroom go out. If she didn't take the pills, she notices someone entered the bathroom. It is later confirmed that person is Hotori . She likely came to thank Kokoro for helping her calm down, or to explain why she lost control. However, since water was pouring into the tub, she thought Satoru's body might be taking a bath and turned off the lights in embarrassment. * If regwent outside once" is not set, set it to 1 and give the option to go outside. * Set regdidn't drink the sleeping pill" to 1 if Kokoro doesn't consume the pills. Both Hotori and Kokoro are assumed to have DID and are both distraught by their new bodies. to an outsider, they both suffer the same symptoms of unexplained outrage. Alice in Disorderly Clothes Kokoro's body had fallen to the ground and Yomogi drags her back to the cabin. Believing she's going to be killed, she struggles and realizes her bra is unhooked. She accuses Yomogi of being a molester and runs back to the cabin. She warms herself up inside and notes the uncomfortable silence inside. She asks what she was doing outside, and Yomogi asks if she's now Kokoro, saying "Yukidoh-kun did explain it to me, but... Can you go through it one more time?". Yuni had told them earlier that Kokoro developed DID from the crash. He says Satoru may have left to escape because he didn't want to admit he was an alternate personality born within Kokoro. Mayuzumi interrogates Kokoro, but starts to shrink back when everyone realizes she knows Satoru. Kokoro can apologize or press harder about her relationship with Satoru. Yomogi prepares a meal of either stew, porrige or chuuka-don. Kokoro, Yuni and Mayuzumi simultaneously say the option that was selected, and Yomogi reveals he also wanted the same. Kokoro believes that "Everyone's decisions were all made by some kind of unseen existence", but quickly shakes off that thought. Kokoro asks what happened to the newspaper, and Yomogi directs her to the torn newspaper. He says she tore it up and they fixed it when Satoru was in control of Kokoro's body. Yomogi says it might be a prank, but Mayuzumi says it's impossible for someone to predict the crash of Hal18 and the survivors reaching the cabin. Yomogi offers to take the first shift to tend to the fire as the rest sleep. Yuni asks to sleep with Kokoro and the cuddle on the bottom bunk. Unable to sleep, Kokoro concludes she's exchanging her consciousness with Satoru. Mayuzumi asks Yomogi to make her tea and the two banter. When Yomogi goes downstairs, Mayuzumi pulls out a photo that Satoru had taken when they were younger and she whispers his name. * If Kokoro apologizes, decrease regStress Level" by 3. Otherwise if she presses for more information, increase regStress Level" by 3. * If regdidn't drink the sleeping pill" is set to 1, Kokoro says she doesn't know who entered the bathroom when the lights went out in SPHIA. Alice may refer to "Alice in Wonderland". Like Alice, Kokoro has fallen into a world beyond her imagination. The disorderly clothes may refer to the bra Satoru unhooked which Kokoro mistook for sexual assault.